


Eddie's x when...

by Lleona66



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fist Fights, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleona66/pseuds/Lleona66
Summary: Reviewing Eddie's life until he's 40.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Eddie's x when...

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FIC HEJRRJ GO EASY. also first time im ever writing something. How do tags work. In this one bowers broke eddies arm. The timeline is reallly fucked up so just please tolerate it. Pennywise is only mentioned like twice.

Eddie's born. 

Eddie's 1 and he sees his father kiss his mother's cheek. They're happy.

Eddie's 3 when his father dies. His mother mourns. Eddie doesn't understand it, but he understands when his father doesn't take him to play with the neighbours anymore.

Eddie's 5 and in kindergarten. He's running. Running to his mother. Then he falls. He hits the ground hard, but he doesn't let it stop him. He tries to stand up but suddenly his mother is over him screaming and sobbing. It almost hurts more than the fall.

Eddie's 5 and a half when he meets Bill Denbrough and Richie Tozier. Mother says they're dirty. Eddie thinks for the first time in his life that mother may be wrong.

Eddie's 6 and starting school. He doesn't know the rumors about him. Doesn't know the rumors about Richie and his family. Doesn't know the rumors about Bill and his family. All he knows is that the curly haired jewish boy he met is nice to him. Then he knows his name too, Stan.

Eddie's 8 and he has friends. Bill, Stan and Richie. He knows that other kids are avoiding them. But he doesn't care, not right now.

Eddie's 9 when he meets the Bower's Gang. He was walking home, alone. Not very used to it. He always had Richie by him but not today. He's walking home when Henry Bowers decides he's too short. He's walking home when Henry Bowers decides he looks too girly. He's walking home when suddenly he's crawling away from them.

Eddie's 13 when he meets Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon. Everybody knew Beverly for all the wrong reasons. Nobody knew Ben except the ones who did. The shop owners knew Mike Hanlon and the kids only knew Homeschool.

Eddie's 13 and a half when his arm breaks. It breaks. He feels the bones disconnect. He sees his arm hang at an angle he's never seen it before. He feels blinding, hot, white pain. And he laughs. He laughs in Bowers' face and he can't stop thinking about what color his cast will be as his ribs are being punched.

Eddie's 13 and a half when they defeat IT. He's 13 and a half when he sees Bowers plummet to his death and doesn't feel bad. 

Eddie's 15 when all of them decide to go to the Aladdin. They're watching the movie. It's boring but no one says it. They payed too much to act like they aren't enjoying it. He's sitting next to Richie. Richie's hands are sitting palm up on the arm rest. He doesn't know if it's because he's tired or because he's so bored but he takes his hand and laces their fingers. The movie is suddenly extremely boring.

Eddie's 16 and he knows he likes boys. Specifically Richie. He knows he likes Richie. He's also 16 when his mother tells him she's thinking about moving.

Eddie's 17 and he's moving in a year. His mother is counting the days. The kids have been spending all of their free time together. They won't mention it in fear of ruining the atmosphere. It's sacred. It's pure. It's safe. Eddie still likes richie.

Eddie's 18 and he's moving in a week. He's walking to the quarry. The Loser's Club is meeting up. He walks past the Kissing Bridge when he decides to stop and search. He knows what he's looking for. He found it. The crooked heart with an even more illegible R in it. He carved it after he broke his dominant arm. He's happy it's still there and hopes that Richie someday will find it and know it was him. Then Eddie finds another heart. Carved more smoothly but it still looks like it was in a hurry. Like the person was in a rush or they feared they would be caught. Inside the heart an R+E. Eddie doesn't know how but he knows it was Richie. He lets out a deep sigh because yes, Richie loved him too.

Eddie's 18 when he moves.

Eddie's 20 when he forgets Mike.

Eddie's 20 and a half when he forgets Ben.

Eddie's 21 when he forgets Beverly.

Eddie's 21 and a half when he forgets Stan.

Eddie's 22 when he forgets Bill.

Eddie's 30 when he forgets Richie.

Eddie's 40 when he remembers. 

Eddie's 40 when he sees them again.

Eddie's 40 when he remembers why he was (is?) in love.

Eddie's 40 when he stabs Bowers and still doesn't feel bad. 

Eddie's 40 when they defeat IT again. 

Eddie's 40 when he dies and he's not laughing anymore.


End file.
